Gifted
by Novakkidd
Summary: Ryuji Suguro decides to give a gift to his secret crush and close friend Rin Okumura, but his handmade gift doesn't turn out as well as he had planned. Oneshot Warning: Rin/Bon hinted relationship


Gifted

* * *

"What's this suppose'to be?" Rin blanched at the long box in his hand. It was carefully wrapped with a gorgeous blue bow sitting atop the silver paper.

The taller teen managed a smile despite his nervousness. Even taking exams were more relaxing than gift giving. What could one give to a person who had done so much for him? _Someone he really, really liked_? The smaller boy had begun to shake the box excitedly, choosing to ignore the worried crease on his friends' forehead as the silence stretched between them. Rin knew Bon wasn't the type to keep secrets, but the past few weeks had proven difficult on their friendship.

Between school and cram classes, the over zealous Bon had devoted himself to learning the art of crafting after Shima mentioned how much the girls he flirted with loved handmade gifts. In doing so, he had no time to spend watching, no, _helping_ Rin study, or to simply hang out with Shima and his friends.

The taller teen shifted his weight uncomfortably, "It's for you. A gift." Bon replied, pointedly staring a hole in the wall across from the two.

Rin's toothy grin lit up the drab hallway instantly piercing through the troubled boys thoughts. That smile was just-_perfect_.

"It ain't even my birthday!" He noted. Bon glanced momentarily at the demons smile, how his blue hair seemed to dance around the pointed ears in anticipation. "Can I open it?!" He begged, already having torn the edges from the box without realizing it. It was Bon's first official gift to Rin, and the boy could barely contain his excitement.

Bon nodded, remembering all the other firsts they shared. The first time they saw each other was rocky to say the least, Bon instantly pegging this bright eyed half-wit as a rich kid who waltzed into class late. He had never been so wrong about anything in his life. The raven haired boy had an innocence about him that simultaneously pissed Bon off and grabbed at him. Rin had later enthused, after a long night of endless studying and no doubt just in a fit of insanity-_because how could someone so earnest be in any way attracted to such a single-minded nerd_-how "cool" Bon seemed and how "badass" his hair and piercings were. Bon praised the day Shima forced them into dying their hair; he'd have to thank his friend later.

"Go ahead." Bon replied, Rin instantly tore into the small box, eager to find what Bon had gotten him. Rin had been afraid that he'd said something to upset his closest friend again, but hadn't gotten really concerned until he couldn't find the skunk haired boy after class for weeks. Now, though, he was receiving a gift. Things were always confusing between the two of them, yet this was a nice surprise.

Rin stopped short once he flung the top of the small box into the air, and by the time it had bounced off a nearby wall onto the ground, Rin's free hand was covering his mouth.

"Do, uh, ya like it?" Bon shifted once more, all the time creating extra space between the two. He had been nervous to give this to his friend. What if the meaning was totally lost on him? They had all been through so much that perhaps a little object that wasn't ever mentioned twice wouldn't hold the same meaning to Rin as it did to Bon. He suddenly wanted to take it back, Rin's wide eyes unreadable as to whether the demon was completely pleased or thoroughly confused.

Bon reached for the box, "You don't have to keep it if it's stupid to ya."

Rin smiled wide and lept into a hug. The two tended to wear their emotions on their sleeves, but even so, they hadn't hugged often unless it was right after a life or death situation, say, the day it was announced Rin wouldn't be killed by the Vatican. It was something Bon allowed himself to enjoy.

"It's amazing! Bon! Thank you!" Just before Bon returned the hug, Rin jumped back, turned around and pushed his hands up into his blue hair. Bon felt a ping of instant regret at not being able to embrace his friend, his _just friends_ friend, of course.

When Rin turned back around, Bon broke into a fit of laughter. _Perfect. _

Pushed back messily between strands of black and blue hair was a long silver hair clip with two little yellow horns superglued on either side. Now with it being worn, Bon realized he had seriously misjudged how wide the distance needed to be between each little hand painted horn. It looked like there were two horns protruding out of Rins hair right near the front center of his head. It was a complete failure.

"How's it look?" Rin asked, "I've needed another hair clip! It was the first thing you gave me, remember?" Of course he remembered. That was the whole point. "Will the girls like this?" He asked, whirling around the hall excitedly showing any poor bystander. _I dunno about the girls, but I think it suits him pretty well._ Bon allowed himself the thought for a moment.

"It's horrible! You're-oh-it's horrible. I'm sorry!" Bon laughed out between breaths. So, he wasn't the best at craft-making. Whatever. Maybe he wouldn't thank Shima for the idea of a handmade gift after all. Bon even had had to devote every night after normal school and cram classes to figure out how to work with polymer clay. The first half dozen attempts were shockingly horrible and increasingly annoying, but every day that he witnessed his friend trying hard to study despite it physically boring him to death, Bon had found the ability to try harder.

The two fought in fun about whether or not Rin was allowed to wear the clip in public, and in the end all that happened was a teacher restating that students shouldn't fight in the halls.

* * *

The next day

Shima was outright laughing, bending over and holding his stomach while mock crying and stumbling over his sentences at the sight of Rin. Shiemi, who had been asked to teach Bon how to wrap presents earlier that week, tried to kindly reassure Rin that he looked just fine, and not to mind what others think. That was hard though, because, well, there was one person whom he really wanted to think well of him. Konekomaru had retreated to the seat next to Shima in silence as Rin flailed about in defense of his newest hair accessory, the girls giggling to themselves about how silly the half demon looked.

Bon stopped just inside the door, taking in his friend prancing about energetically. His eyes settled on the two little horns sticking out from the blue messy hair before their eyes met, a smile instantly erupting over Rin's face. And Bon blushed. And that's the only opinion that really mattered to the half demon after all.

* * *

A/N:

This is my first Bon/Rin fic, and my first ever Oneshot, so please leave constructive criticism for me. I'd appreciate all the words, even if it's a simple sentence! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
